Sandwich-kun
Well, you're stuck with FalconLunchables in charge of 10hrs of Bad apple. It can't be helped. Wait, you hear knocking at your front door. 5 Head over and open the door. 2 Ignore it. Bad apple looped is more interesting. You sigh, and trudge over to the door. You open it and look down. Yep. A loli. What else, this is /a/ after all. 3 "Let me guess, your starving, right?" 3 You invite her in like any other generic MC would. 4 "..." You both have a staring contest for a minute or so, simply blinking at each other. She "hmph's", walks past you and heads for your fridge, proceeding to attack whatever looks edible. 0 Slam the door, yelling "Hey, that's my food, mind asking me first?" 5 You close the door, lock the windows, and close the curtains... 4 Walk over to the kitchen and stare at her. "..." Sure, your fridge is empty, but it's a small price to pay. She's made herself at home on your couch, browsing what to watch on netflix. Now's your chance... 5 You've got some spare rope around, and you've "researched" knot tying in various "textbooks" 1 Lets find out what the hell her deal is. Lets sit next to her, and ask some questions. 6 Sit down right next to her. "..." You take your seat silently, and have a sip of your soda she hands you.She hits the OK button, and it appears to be a movie called Chained Heat II. Wait, THIS IS NOT FOR KIDS! 1 You spit out the soda and turn this shit off! 9 Sit there with the loli and watch naked women behind bars gettin raped. "..." God, this movie is really terrible, but you can stop watching. She's about done finishing her second sandwich now and offers you one quietly. 1 Accept it. It's only polite. "Ah... thanks?" 3 Grab the sandwich, and set it aside like you mean business. Time for some answers. 4 Stare. "..." Looking a bit dissapointed she places the sandwich back on the plate, and slowly turns back to face you. Faster than you can react, she shoves you over onto your back! 3 Struggle 2 Struggle 2 Struggle The sounds of rape from the movie seem to mock your situation. She stands over you, her grinning face half illuminated by the TV, undoing your fly with her feet. 4 "H-hold on, don't you wanna talk this over?" (laughingyanderes.jpg) 5 She knows what she's doing. "..." She unzips your fly surprising dexterity... "You're not resisting at all? I thought you planned to do the same to me..." she says as she begins massaging the bulge in your boxers with her foot. 1 (Failed CHA roll) "W-what? T-that's crazy, I wouldn't do something like that!" 0 (Failed CON roll) You lie there, unable to move or speak... 7 "..." She pulls your boxers back, revealing your boner... "Hora hora... You're about at your limit aren't you?", she says while undoing her jeans, letting them drop. She steps out of them, and sits on top o 6 Now's your chance to grab her... time to show her how scary shut-ins really are! 4 "..." "Oho, whats this? So you DO have a pair after all!" You've had just about enough of her attitude... 5 Lets get rid of this hoodie, and use it to tie her arms back... 3 We've wasted enough time. Go straight for the panties. You pull the hoodie over her head, and secure her arms behind her, revealing her flat chest... She's pretty quiet now and avoiding eye contact. 1 Go for a kiss. 8 Critical attack that flat chest of hers. Criticals deal more damage than normal strikes. 2 "..." She cries out as you start on her soft, nearly flat chest. "AH! D-does it feel good, r-raping a loli?" she gasps, a quivering smile on her face. 1 "That's funny, I could ask you the same thing." 7 "Of course, little rapist girls are the best." 2 "..." "Ugh, I knew it... S-stop playing round and get it over with already..." She squirms about as you continue to work her nipples... 2 Move upwards, towards her neck. 4 "You're completely right, lets see what's under those pantsu..." 3 The couch is kinda cramped, lets move this to the bedroom? You slide her panties out from under her ass and upwards, holding her legs straight up. She's trembling quite fiercely now and trying to hide her face from you... 1 "hey there, you're being awfully quiet, you ok?" (trollface) 5 J-J-J-JAM IT IN! 0 Hentai Kamen. You know you want to. Hold it, the way things have gone, you're definitely at your limit... you'll probably explode the moment you J-J-J-JAM IT IN. 2 With her legs like this, you could use her thighs... 4 Dammit, just J-J-J-JAM IT IN already! 7 Hm, I've got an idea... You remember that sandwich she put down earlier? She raises an eyebrow as you examine the sandwich. "Wh... what are you doing?" Well, it's got all that deli meat from your fridge and a single leaf of lettuce in it. 0 Place sandwich on loli's chest and apply... "Mayo"! Genius! 7 Literally, fuck that sandwich! Sandwich fuck, it's AWWWWWRIGHT! 0 Uh, ok... this is getting weird, is it tool late to back out? Her eyes widen in horror as you begin JAM IT IN. "Are you... FUCKING THAT SANDWICH?" She exclaims as you let it rip. Awww yeah. I hope you're happy. 1 "Whew... OK, it's snack time! Open wide, little miss rapist!" 7 You slowly bring the sandwich to her mouth. "..." She attempts to shrink into the cushions in vain as you bring it to her face. She begins to protest "N-no, you are not putting that in my mMPPGH!" but is cut off mid sentence by dat tasty snackage. 2 Well, with her eating that sandwich, you may as well eat her out! 9 Forget that, it's time to J-J-J-JAM IT IN! 0 Lets move this to the bedroom? You J-J-J-JAM IT IN and she lets out a small, muffled cry. She's glaring at you pretty angrily, but it's hard to feel intimidated with that sandwich hanging out of her mouth... 3 You should probably move slower, you don't want her to choke to death... 2 Just J-J-J-JAM IT IN. At this rate, you're about to cum again... Wat do?! 6 That sandwich (and her face) could use more "mayo"... 0 Center of mass! Aim for the chest! 5 Well, you're in here already... You whip it out, and unload onto her face... She manages to swallow a portion of the sandwich, and spits out the rest over to the side. "Y-you're the worst. Did you enjoy it?" 0 "Hey, you started it..." 11 Hug her. 5 "Haha, it was hilarious." "What do you think you're doing? First you rape someone, then you hug them?!" She wriggles out of your hug and turns away from you. 3 Untie the hoodie and kiss her already. 7 "Well, it's not like I wanted to rape you or anything..." 1 "..." She turns around and glares at you. "..." 11 You gonna kiss her yet? 1 Untie her. Ok, you wipe off her face and kiss her already. Was that so bad? She sits there blushing and you spend the rest of the night together, messing up your backs on that couch. 1 You wake up with your back horribly sore from sleeping on a couch. 1 I did give you guys a couple chances to move to a real bed. 1 Oh shit, she's not there beside you! 1 Oh... She's back to raiding your fridge eating anything not requiring cooking. 2 Guess You'll have to cook for the both of you now. 2 Yeah, I actually need to stop slacking. 4 "VN Sandwich-kun". Good (enough) end.